


Everything but blood.

by babs707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, De-Aged Harry, Diapers, Drarry, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pacifiers, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus, Triggers, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs707/pseuds/babs707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his potion is sabotaged by Draco, Harry is assigned detention, when it all gets too much his glamour drops in Snape's presence revealing his abused, scar-ridden form to the hated professor. But despite Gryffindor beliefs, Snape does have a heart. Can the two find happiness and family? Of course, they will need some meddling, courtesy of Dumbledore. Severitus. De-aged!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining

"What do you say boy!" spat Uncle Vernon on top of me as he took his payment for, 'being kind and letting me go back to school'.  
It hurt. It hurt so much. I was screaming inside, my nerve endings on fire. I knew I was bleeding but hadn't let my internal screaming escape so far. I was very good at hiding pain and emotions by now, it came second nature to me. Choking out the words, in fear of my voice failing me, I managed to stutter out a response.

"Th-thank you Uncle Vernon, for letting me go back tomorrow. I'm not good enough for it!" I lied, feeling disgusting at being overpowered by a muggle. But Uncle Vernon had been allowed to do whatever he wanted to me since I can remember. I hadn't even known sexual assault wasn't OK until I was ten. He got off me and I lay still, knowing the pain would only be worsened if I moved.

It didn't matter, a blow to the head nearly knocked me out as my Uncle growled, "Put it back you freak! It's time for your final punishment before the other filth come and collects you tomorrow."

'It' referred to my glamours- they had slipped during today's 'kindness' revealing my true, abused form; not the slight, slim frame the rest of the world saw. He laughed at his own words and I swelled (with little effect) in rage turning on the bed to face my torturer.

"The Weasley's are not filth!" I said in as loud a voice as I could muster, which was, admittedly, not very impressive. I immediately regretted my outburst when I saw Vernon pull his trousers back on from where he'd dropped them to receive 'payment'. Then he pulled his belt off;

"You're going to regret talking to me like that boy. Lucky if you can even walk tomorrow! On the bed, all fours now!" he ordered and I know there was no use in fighting him. He was blocking the door and was easily four time my size. My size being just over half the size of an average 12-year-old and Uncle Vernon competing with whales.

I winced as my bottom protested at the movement. I got into the now-familiar position and didn't bother to attempt to brace myself, knowing it only made the situation worse. The first smack came and I was proud that I didn't so much as wince. 

Seeing this and getting angry at my lack of reaction, Uncle Vernon upped the power and frequency of the hits as he swung the spike-studded leather.

"It was only going to be 30 boy but 50 is all you deserve for that outburst freak. You will learn respect" I had blacked out by the 17th. What a great Christmas holiday this was turning out to be!

oOo

Waking up in a very unfamiliar place I looked around and was shocked out of my mind to find myself on the Hogwarts express. How on earth had I managed to get here without my conscious knowledge?

I rubbed my eyes as my stomach lurched a bit getting used to the gentle sway of the carriage.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." "Good morning young Harry, thought" "You'd never wake up the way" "You sleep!" the twins spoke in their swapsy turvey ways. I recognised these voices coming from somewhere above me and then noticed I was on my back.

I sat up slowly to discover I'd been lying across the twins and blushed furiously.

"M'Sorry!" I mumbled shyly. I was not yet used to real human contact again, so even as I sat up and moved away, I still watched the occupants of the room warily, and with a tinge of fear.

"How'd I get here?" I asked curiously

"We found you asleep mate!" came Ron's voice on the seat opposite me. "Your Uncle said you fell downstairs and knocked yourself out. Must have been pretty nasty too because you slept a good 4 hours from your house in the car to here." He explained and I nodded confusedly. 

There was nothing to gain from not going along with my Uncle's lies except a stronger glamour needed. I made a point to act happy and exuberant the entire train ride- if anyone suspected anything, my Uncle would take a prolonged session of 'payment' from me. No one suspected a thing and we arrived at Hogwarts with the worst incident being Malfoy and his goons turning Scabbers pink.

xXx

Sitting through the welcoming fest back after Yule I was proud of myself for not drawing too much attention to myself. I only flinched when Ron clapped me on the back as I commented of the funny little first years but no one caught it thankfully. 

No one but Snape. He had been watching me throughout the entire feast. Not directly! But I saw the sideways glances and half-hearted glares. This hadn’t happened last year and I wondered what I could have done to make him so angry.

I hope it was worth getting a broken rib or two to finish that potions essay! I wasn’t allowed to do my homework at my relatives’ house but I managed to sneak some parchment out and a quill to do the big essays. I had been caught but my wish magic had saved the essays spelling them back into my trunk away from the danger of my Uncle’s brutish hands. 

Trying to shrug off Snape's evil glare I forced myself to perk up and was glad when he stopped trying to burn a hole in my head via staring alone. Going up to my dormitory I was so pleased to have not raised any suspicion on myself I didn’t notice where I was going. I was on the floor. 

“Are you really that blind Potter?” I heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and winced as I felt my scars re-open on my back as I landed hard on them. A swift kick was delivered to my chest and I wheezed on all fours standing up “Or are you that stuck up that you believe everyone should make way or bow down to Precious Prince Potty?” He asked with malice making the Slytherin’s around us chuckle.

Out of nowhere Snape appeared between us and all of the Slytherin’s immediately quietened

“All ready causing trouble and drawing attention to yourself Potter I see! Disperse!” were his only words before turning away knowing full well no one dared to cross him on the first day of school back after Christmas. Everyone immediately turned and walked away to their common rooms as I trudged back up to my dorm and got gingerly in bed promising to look at my old wounds the next day. 

XxX

A couple of weeks passed in which Harry tried to hide his injuries but unfortunately Quiddich didn’t help. He had only been back 3 days before his ribs were worsened by a fall and he hit his head diminishing his magic supply so deep from healing that that he could not heal his other injuries that could cause permanent damage. 

lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl

Lining up outside Potions for the first lesson on a Friday were the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Whoever decided it was a good idea to have the two houses in the same room as open flames and boiling liquids must have been suicidal. Potions was the worst lesson of any given day for the Gryffindor's, purely because of the Professor's prejudice. 

The Slytherin's on the other hand loved their teacher's class as they were treated like royalty compared to any other House thanks to their Head of House; Professor Snape.  
The door to the dungeon slammed open allowing a graceful bat like man to waltz out cloak billowing behind him as he stared at each student in turn. His gaze lingering just a little longer than necessary on one student in particular. This student was no other than the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Who, if it was anyone but the son of Lily and James in his place, would no longer have the title.

Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry, had had it out for Potter since day one. Harry had no idea why this was, just that it was unfair, seeing as he had done nothing to harm or irritate the man in any way. It was a good thing he was a teacher, or Harry was sure that he would be the exact same as Uncle Vernon.

"Inside" drawled their teacher in a monotone voice, letting them through the door as they all scrambled about so as to not be the owner of the front desks.

Snape whisked in after them his cloak spinning around him as he turned. Everyone was seated and he walked up to his desk as though he had all the time in the world and smirked at the look on the Gryffindor's faces. Pure nervous horror, on all but 3! Ah... how he loved injecting daily terror into their lives on a day to day basis. God knows they needed it life- wasn't all they thought. Nowhere near as happy-go-lucky as the brats thought it was. If any of these pupils had this view on life it was Potter.

He had only spent a year and a half with the boy and knew he must be spoilt at home. He was so happy and friendly. Everyone else had been convinced he was mistreated as a child but Snape knew better, no one could have a mask on that strong- apart from himself, of course. No-one had known, not even Lily. He knew the effects of abuse and they did not turn a child into the arrogant little rule breaking brat that was the bane of his existence. Potter!

When he had gone to the boys house that summer just to check and make sure Lilly's son was OK his suspicions were confirmed as he laid his eyes on a huge bedroom filled with toys and a big bed. It was obviously Potters and Severus had been all too right in confirming his suspicions.

This is why he told himself he must give the boy what he deserved. The boy needed to learn what hard work was. He'd probably never worked a day in his life. He was a carbon copy of his father arrogance included and waltzed about the school as if he owned it. Snape would not allow this and subdued Potter any chance he got.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Explaining to the class that today's lesson was relatively easy made them all groan. Not because it was going to be boring. Far from it there was always something that went wrong when Neville Longbottom had anything to do with it. "No!" they groaned, knowing it would only be worse if, and when, they would inevitably mess it up. And they were sure to.

Waving his wand arrogantly he made the instructions for a simple sleeping draught appear on the board. He gave them half an hour of controlled chaos before deciding to check on everyone's potions. Strolling about the room sneering at the Gryffindor's shoddy attempts at the potion he was shocked to find Potter had brewed it perfectly. Staying silent as there was no possible reprimand he could give the boy he only sneered and rounded on the next little cub; Longbottom! He grimaced down at the stewing cauldron and rounded on Neville who flinched.

He always enjoyed taunting this one in particular. He wanted to see just how far he could push the boy before he finally cracked. There was always a child like this in every ear. A quiet one, one who let everyone do anything and just stayed quiet. Snape enjoyed these children. He would push them and torture them with insults until one day… They cracked. They stood up to him like no other child would. It made him almost proud to be able to help a child like this though Neville had shown signs of doing this a little earlier than he had planned. Normally it would happen in Third year but here they were not even half way through Second year and he could see the young boy's anger swelling. Maybe he would live up to his parent's reputation after all. He had nearly been Potters double after all.

SNAPE'S POV

Stupid prophecy! Oh, how I regret changing my loyalty to Voldemort. Everything would have gone so much better if those on the light side had done what he did- given me a family. A messed up, insane family, but a family nonetheless.

Poor Alice. There was no need for her torture that had led to madness, it was horrifying to watch let alone experience. Unimaginable pain all dealt by the hand of a fellow follower. I knew better now. Spying was the only way to keep Lily safe. I had to. And now I'm stuck guarding Potter and trying to shape him into a resemblance of a disciplined child instead of the arrogant spoiled brat who showed up at the Feast.

After giving Neville a thorough scaring and making sure he handed in a 3ft essay on the proper way to brew the potion (He always wrote better than practical, so I let him make his marks up this way) I was delighted to find Potter's potion overflowing and the Wizarding Worlds Hero scrambling on the floor with my Godson. Ah... how fun life could be.

"Potter, Malfoy. Get up. Now!" I commanded and grabbed both boys' collars, wrenching them apart.

"The rest of you may leave your samples on my desk and leave." I informed the class thrusting both boys each onto a stool facing each other as they tried to commit murder via stares alone. "Now" I boomed when no one seemed to be moving. I smirked at the effect I had on the students. It was instantaneous; the classroom was empty within 30 seconds.

Turning slowly to face the boys on the stools I sneered at Potter giving a silent command for him to be silent before questioning Draco.

"What was the meaning of this Draco?" The boy smirked at being addressed as such and being allowed to answer first. He shot a pompous look at Potter before answering.

"Sir, I just commented on Potters potion saying how perfect it was he leapt on me. I didn't do a thing Sir it was all his fault." I could detect no lies in his first statement the sneaky little Snake, using slight Legilemency but the second sentence definitely held a bent form of the true story. Seeing as I was a teacher and needed to be 'fair' even if it was Potter, I turned away from my godson putting a sneer on my face but faltered as I saw the boy cradling his arm slightly. 

Surely I wasn't that rough when I positioned him on the stool. I had pulled him there using his upper arm yes but by the look on his face he was hiding a great deal of pain. He glanced up and righted himself noticing me staring at him and dropped his arm failing to fully conceal a wince.

"Is this true Potter?" I asked deciding to ignore the boy's actions as he did. Waiting for and answer and not getting one I moved towards the boy who again flinched. What was wrong with him? I had never lifted a finger against any child let alone Lilly's son, so why was he afraid.

"Yes sir. But I didn't start it!" He croaked out in a strained voice. As if afraid to tell me the truth? There was definitely something wrong with this child. No child ever admitted to wrongdoing like that surely! The bell rang signalling next lesson so I gave both boys detention tonight separately of course lest I want the castle ripped in half.

They were polar opposites and didn't seem to be able to stand one another's company. Letting them run off to their next lesson after assuring myself I could delve deeper into the mystery that was Potter tonight in his detention with me, I sat down and started grading essays in the next hour I had of a free period.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Harry couldn't believe he flinched, in front of Snape. Twice! How could he show such a weakness in front of the one teacher who hated him more than Harry hated the Dursley's? His arm had become excruciatingly painful after Snape picked him up off of the floor. Uncle Vernon had already broken it that Christmas when he had to go home due to 'safety precautions'. 'Home' was never safe for Harry!

It was nearly healed and Harry could use it quite well… until now. It seemed to have re-broke and Harry had tried to heal it again like he normally did with minor cuts and so on but was too drained with his Glamours. He had been quite good at wandless magic since he could remember. Especially when it came to healing. He would get hurt or beaten and be sent to his cupboard for a long, long time without help or food and wish that it didn't hurt so much. Not that he couldn't handle pain. He could!

Living with the Dursley's, his whole life had been pain, being beaten every single day he had to learn to deal with pain quickly and keep quiet about it. Freaks didn't deserve help. Weird kids like him shouldn't be allowed anything but pain. That's what the Dursley's had taught him. Chores every day, too many for someone his age. If they weren't done, beatings. If they weren't done to their standards, beatings. If they were done, beatings. His uncle loved the belt, fists, power and outright abusing his over Harry to cause harm.

His back also hurt quite a bit and he suspected the scar had opened when he was on the floor wrestling Draco for slipping something into his cauldron. His potion had been absolutely perfect before Malfoy had mucked it all up as usual. No matter how hard he tried Draco would always slip something into his cauldron and spoil the whole potion.  
Going through this day in particular was hard. It had only been a week since he came back from the Christmas holidays. He hadn't wanted to go home, but he had to. All students went back to the 'safety' of their 'families'.

He tried not to flinch when anyone came close. Ron had always been overly physical for Harry's liking but that didn't really matter, he just dealt with it.  
He tried not to cradle his broken left arm though the throbbing only got worse.

He tried not to look suspicious at lunch when he didn't eat much. He discovered at the feast that he could never eat as much as anyone else because of his home-life starvation but it had gotten better over the months he had been at Hogwarts.

As the day went by he noticed his friends talking without him and throwing glance at him from time to time as if checking he was still OK. Was he that suspicious? Leaving the Great Hall early after getting tired of his friends curious behaviour, why did they care so much anyway, no one else had before, he groaned realising he still had detention with Snape. 

Walking down the steps to the dungeon and feeling the cold more with every step, Harry froze outside the Potion Masters office. He had had plenty of detentions with Snape to know he would be scrubbing nasty cauldrons for a couple of hours, how could he hold still a heavy cauldron with his left arm when it was all broken. How could he tell Snape he had been the one to cause the re-break? Sighing quietly he opened the door to the Potions Masters office after hearing an 'Enter!' and carefully picked his way towards the desk. He couldn't avoid this even with an awful injury like he had. Why should Snape care? No one cared. He had been taught that from a very young age. No one cared an ounce about Harry Potter.

SNAPE'S POV

As the boy sat on the very edge of the chair and looked up at me in utter fear, my whole being jolted. Surely I was not this feared by my pupils? What on earth could I have possibly done to Potter to earn such a terrorized gaze directed at me? The boy then sat up straighter and put on an obviously forced smile that was a little too fake for my liking. I crushed any doubts I had about the boy's previous behaviour and got back to the matter at hand.

"The cauldrons are in the closet as usual Mr. Potter I expect all of them done by the time I come to inspect them. Come with me." I ordered and went for the boys shoulder to show him to the closet. As soon as my hand got level with the boys shoulder, he flinched… So it had not been a fluke this morning.  
He seemed to realise what he had done a fraction too late and looked up at me with wide eyes starting to shake with fear. This was definitely not my doing. What had led Potter to be like this?

“What’s wrong with you Potter?” I questioned without any real venom because the boy was starting to worry me.

He started leaning away from me as I reached out again and when I gave him a stern look warning him not to test my patience, he looked at me as though as I had a gun to his face he spun around on his heels and bolted still cradling his obviously injured arm.

I groaned at the thought of chasing Potter through the castle but smirked at my own cunningness as I pulled out my wand and flicked it towards the door, it swung closed and clicked into place. I was going to get Potter to explain what was going on in his perfect life if it was the last thing I did.

The boy kept running to the door and skidded to a halt trying to wrench it open. After a couple of seconds (he was a faster learner than I thought!) he turned around to me glaring at me with the arrogance and confidence I had come to know from Potter. It was comforting to see he was still able to be like that yet I don't know why this of all things gave me comfort. Nothing did these days!

"Let me out!" Potter said in a deathly serious, though panicked, voice that made the smirk drop from my face.

He knew I knew! This was a worse reaction than I was expecting and I was momentarily lost for words. I thought the boy would panic and start having a tantrum or moping about his perfect life, but Potter was obviously stronger than I had thought. He was guarding his emotions very well. In the first time of 17 long years I was lost for words! Regaining my composure quickly I straightened my posture striding over to the boy and giving him my best 'you're doomed' glare.  
"No" I answered simply. And he broke.

That was it. Literally. In front of my very eyes. He slid down the wall to the floor and choked out a sob. His appearance was changing. He was getting smaller. Growing thinner. Cuts made themselves visible on almost every inch of his body! His eyes grew darker and less bright. He shook and quivered as he sat hunched up crying to himself quietly. Too quietly.

No child had ever, in all my 12 years of teaching, cried this way. He was choking back sobs quite literally. Trying to force himself to stop crying and be quiet. Children cried for attention, not in sadness. There was nothing for a child to be sad about. Apart from certain children with horrible pasts. Like you, Severus! A voice in my mind said. But no! Potter could not have had a past like mine. He was a spoiled brat just like his father, I assured myself. But in the back of my mind my conscience awoke screaming in Lily's voice.

'Does this look like a spoiled brat to you Severus? Take a closer look!' I grimaced at this and did so regarding the broken Hero before me with utter sadness at my failure to keep my promise to his mother. To protect Lily's only possession left on earth. Suddenly the boy was unconscious. The strain of keeping such powerful glamours up for a long time had obviously taken its toll.

My instincts took over as I ignored the horror that crouched before me and scooped the boy up. He woke up straight away and yelped as he shrunk himself even more in on himself pushing against me.

"Hush child, I'll only get rid of the pain. Don't panic Potter I'd never raise a hand against you." I assured the boy. Not really knowing why I needed to assure the boy just that I did have to. I carried him over to a couch in a room just off of my office where we had been and transfigured it into a tall hospital bed to allow me better access to any wounds that hadn't yet presented themselves.

How long had Potter been wearing glamours? The boy had obviously not told anyone otherwise he would not be so distraught at the prospect of someone knowing his problems. Then again we never did have an ideal student/teacher relationship. I see now that my perceptions of the boy had been off. Way off. How could he have appeared so happy yet be so broken?

The boy tried to sit up but immediately paled. Putting a hand on his shoulder I pushed him back down onto the bed with a whimper. He had stopped crying now which was worryingly fast. And just hiccupped from time.

"How long have you been wearing Glamours Potter?" I asked in a soft tone I though long gone. Half of me had died with Lilly and I thought it never to return. Until now! He wasn't shaking so bad anymore and managed to choke out

"Always!" this threw me off a little bit. Usually Glamours drained a wizard of power very quickly and could only be used for a few hours at most. But here Potter said he used them always? When did he start?

"Drink this. Calming draught!" I informed the boy and he just eyed the vial with distrust. "Potter just take the goddamn potion! It will be delivered one way or another!" I threatened and his eyes went wide as he shook his head once again clenching his eyes shut. I sighed knowing this would not do anything to help the boy trust me but hyperventilating and feinting were not on Potter's to do list so he was taking the potion whether he liked it or not.

"Fine!" I gave in and latched onto the boys jaw with one hand muttering 'Imobulus' and relinquishing Potter of all control over his limbs lest he fight me and spill the precious concoction. Though his limbs were useless he still had use of some muscles. Including those of his jaw. I spun his head round to face me and looked into his eyes making sure not to glare but give him warning. I did not enjoy doing this but would not hesitate if need be.

Forcing the boys jaw open I smirked at the look of defeat on the boy's face. Pouring the potion down slowly I pulled him up into a sitting position and massaged his throat helping him swallow. He did so without protest and the effects were immediate. His breathing slowed, his shaking ceased completely and his pulse dropped to a more normal rate than that of a humming bird which it had seemed to have been racing for the past 5 minutes.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it Potter?" I asked in a goading tone and Harry grimaced as I took the binding spell off of him.  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked regarding me with fear and trepidation. I put a soothing hand on his shoulder and was glad to see he didn't flinch. Must be the potion.

"I need to heal all your wounds Harry. I'll get madam Pomfrey to do a deep history scan on you later but for now I need to treat all of the serious wounds and I need you to explain them all to me. Can you do that Harry?" The seeker on the table seemed to take a moment to think before he nodded reluctantly (I made sure to pry into that later) and started off. I picked up the arm he had been cradling and asked him to explain.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Well when I went back sir, I… angered my Uncle. And he doesn't handle anger well. He hit me a little and I'm quite small so he broke my arm easily." He said slowly, trying to remember the details. He wasn't sure why he trusted Snape just that the man hadn't sneered at him or called him weak or made fun of him. That was all Harry needed to be able to trust. After being neglected of care for so long it was quite easy for him to become close to someone who cared for him.

"The last holiday was Summer Potter and that was nearly 4 weeks ago! Surely it can't still be broken this bad!" Snape asked as he gently lifted the broken ligament that was bruised badly and whispered 'Episkey' mending the bone back together though it would still be weak for around a fortnight. Harry looked ashamed at this statement and answered;

"Y-you re-broke it sir, this morning. I managed to fix it last week after leaving my shields down for a day and getting my strength back but it was still weak and when you picked me up… it broke again!" he let out in little more than a whisper.

"And was this a regular occurrence in your household Potter?" Snape enquired. Harry had flinched at his last name so Snape made a mental note to cease calling him such when he could help it. Not getting an answer he proceeded to nudge the boy who lay on his back as blood seeped out from beneath him. Snape still hadn't seen his back for which Harry was glad but he was frozen with fear as Snape widened the tabled before rolling him over. Snape wanted to get all of the serious injuries dealt with first and the boy was losing a lot of blood from his back. How was the boy not crying out in pain at even any physical contact?

"I take it this was their doing! This is abuse Harry. How could you not tell anyone?" Snape asked through gritted teeth that made Harry wince. Snape had seen his mark. Every day after Harry cleared the table when dinner was finished, uncle Vernon would waddle into the kitchen and throw Harry over the table taking his top off and re-open the wound.

Snape was stiff with shock. There, on the boys back, spread out just beneath his shoulders, was the word 'freak'! Just those five letters, done in an untidy scrawl, carved into the skin with all the grace and poise of a raging rhino. Snape had seen this form of torture before- it was Bellatrix's favourite way of marking muggleborns.  
“Would you be able to show me if I used a spell Potter. You will see it happening also but it means you won’t have to tell me about it!” Snape urged and Harry nodded at him 

“Harry?” he asked and Harry looked up into his eyes. He smiled sadly at the child on the table “Good boy… Legilimens!” He whispered and Harry was dragged back into the memory until it finished and everything went black

And with that, the two were silent; one trapped in unconsciousness, and one trapped, momentarily, in memories.  
Coming out of his revere he set to work cleaning all blood off of the boy before he woke Harry up having healed all small cuts evident on the child.  
“Enervate” he whispered and watched the boy stiffen up still on his belly. 

xXx

As I came to my senses I notice 2 things 1) I was on my belly 2) my minor cuts and dried blood was gone. My breathing hitched as I noticed my top was off and I scrunched up into a ball not taking in my surrounding throwing my glamour back up getting ready for the insults, the belittling, and the torment. 

“I can’t help you if I can’t see what going in Harry! D-did he do this?” I heard Snape's voice crack and this unimaginable feat made me snap back to reality. I rolled over, wincing as my back protested and sat up slowly and looked up at him nodding slightly. “No Harry… Lay down now, you’ll get dizzy if you’re upright. There we go!” He advised as I lay back down thoroughly confused. I felt fine! The man swept around the table to my right side went over to my pant placing a calm hand on my waist band. I tensed at this knowing I had scars there as well. I hadn’t taken my full glamours off yet and wasn’t about to. Until…

“Potter?” Asked Snape and my eyes snapped to his warily. His eyes darkened. He whispered “You’re wearing others. Aren’t you?” I looked down at the ground ashamed before nodding and letting them down. All of the bruises on my back and face worsened and I knew both scars were now bleeding. The one spread across my back and the one on my rear. My eye was swollen and my right shoulder ached badly now. I also knew the welts and gashes would be wore evident across my back, the ones that got worse the lower you went. 

The hand on my waist band made itself known again and I squirmed uncomfortably until it stilled my frame and the Potions Master spoke again  
“It gets worse. Doesn’t it. May I?” He asked and I squeaked burying my head in my folded arms and nodded as they were vanished. I heard him gasp from behind me and something popped into existence as it was rubbed onto my back steadily getting lower as I started to panic.  
“Potter I assure you this is not the first case of abuse I have seen. Though be sure it is the worst!” He told me and I flinched at the name. “Shall I continue?” he asked gently and I looked up at him still lying on my belly. 

“Why are you being so kind?” I asked and the Potions Master froze. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked quietly. He seemed nervous but there was something else in his eyes as well. Understanding? 

“No sir!” I admitted going formal with discofort. “S’nice!” I added in a whisper to myself and saw the hint of a smile play at my professor’s lips. “But why?” I asked again prompting my question.

“Because I know exactly what you went through!” Severus said looking straight at me and through me in a way.

“Oh!” I said realising what that must mean I sat up and hugged the professor tightly. He went stiff at first and I whispered “M’sorry!” burying my head in his robes and feeling oddly comforted while slightly awkward. 

“You weren’t the abuser Harry you have nothing to be sorry for!” The man said and I pulled away lying back down and saying

“But you know how I feel sir. And for that I’m sorry. No one should have to live through what I’ve lived.” I whispered keeping the apart from me out of my sentence but Snape seemed to read my thoughts.

“Not even you Harry!” He assured me while going back to his work as I tried my hardest to just stay calm. “Care to tell me about your life there?” He asked as he rubbed the potion into my thighs now and I relaxed greatly. My bruises and signs of beating had as good as vanished.

“No sir!” I said quietly in a defeated voice, I knew he’d make me do it anyway so I don’t know why I was putting it off. He was probably the type of person who believed talking about it ‘relieved a weight’ or something like that.

“Do it anyway!” He offered in a way that made it compulsory. I sighed. 

“Where do I start sir?” I asked honestly not knowing what I should say to begin with. I kept it all formal because I didn’t want the professor to know anything so personal about me but then again I felt like I needed to tell him!

“Start with your normal day!” Severus stated as he eased me up and brought the hospital bed I was on to a 45o angle while I lay on my now only sore back. 

“I’d wake up and listen for the footsteps. When my aunt let me out I’d-“ Snape looked up from the notes he was taking

“Let you out? Of where?” He asked, shock evident in his voice.

“My cupboard sir.” I stated plainly. 

“A cupboard?” He confirmed and I nodded. “You lived in a cupboard!” He yelled and I winced and flinched backwards unknowingly turning the pillow I was clutching into a stuffed lion I hugged to my chest. Snape froze momentarily and stared at the lion. I dropped it instantly, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up and placed it beside me before poising to take notes again. 

“Then I’d make their breakfast and go upstairs to wash.” I said thinking ahead to anything I should miss out. Snape was extremely vigilant and it wasn’t helping me in the slightest!

“When did you eat!” He asked emotionlessly, I could tell he’d pushed emotions away when they threatened to spill over. It’s what I did nearly every day!

“That wasn’t part of my… regular day sir!” I admitted quietly

“When did you eat Potter!” He snapped obviously thinking I was being hard on purpose. I stared at the floor. 

“Every week mostly, every 3 days if nothing was wrong… something was always wrong!” I whispered with tears in my eyes. 

“May I cast a diagnostic?” he asked and I nodded not really knowing what it was but letting him do it anyways. I trusted Snape like no one else I knew. For what reason I wasn’t sure. The man wasn’t molly-codling, or personal, emotions weren’t high but… it was like he could see right through me without me having to say a word.  
He murmured an incantation and took in a sharp breath. 

“What have you eaten in the past 48 hours Potter?” He whispered urgently. I flinched at the name but he seemed to ignore it. 

“Toast sir.” I answered. “Everything I eat comes back up.” I added. I hadn’t eaten a full meal since the banquet and that was only because everyone was watching. I went early to every meal and lay my plate out to look like it had already been used. I never ate much to begin with never mind now! 

“Madam Pomfrey will have to tell us what you can and cannot eat at the moment. Mr. Potter why tell no one?” He asked in disbelief. I shook my head. This, he would not understand. “Why!” He prompted harshly.

“New beginning!” I mumbled to the floor and he scoffed. 

“I am not a bat Potter although I’m sure you’ve heard rumours. Speak up boy!” He said sharply and I flinched so bad at his last word I would have fallen off of the bed had he not caught me. 

I blushed at being in his arms and squirmed. “Stop moving or you really will hit the floor!” He warned and I stilled immediately. He smirked gently at me and I leaned back to the bed where he placed me resuming his seat. I felt an odd sense of loss when he had released me, like I needed to be held. It was ridiculous.

“The next step is the hospital wing to catalogue all of your injuries before I can have you removed from your relatives house into a safe adopted family.” The Potions Master explained. I whined at the mention of the nurse. I hated doctors and always had done. 

“Can’t do doctors!” I wheezed out. 

“Calm Potter I will be there. Needles won’t hurt you!” He joked lightly but it didn’t help at all! My breathing became erratic and the world began to blur until a vial was pressed to my lips and it all went black.


	2. Getting to know him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... Of course I apologise for the long ass wait. If you want an explanation feel free to PM me. I love suggestions and comments and even negative comments work for me so go for it! 
> 
> I'm also looking for a Beta, I think I need someone to read over my work and make sure I'm writing the characters right as I don't plan on going to OC with them. 
> 
> Again, PM me if you're interested. P.S Sorry for the short chapter, this bit's always been the hardest to write.

I woke up in the hospital wing, alone. I tensed, I’d never been too fond of doctors as whenever I was ill enough to need a doctor (which was mostly close to death in the Dursley’s case) a shady worker from the bad side of town was brought in. They were horrible and rough and vile. I was mostly given to the doctors afterwards for a period as payment as soon as I was deemed fit as payment from the Dursley’s.

I could hear shuffling through the door I knew to be Madame Pomfrey’s office and went rigid. I knew Snape wouldn’t keep his promise! He’s left me... But what did that matter? My brain hurt thinking it over. The man had fixed me, he’d helped me, despite downright despising me due to nothing particular on my behalf. But he had helped. That, I found particularly strange. I also found a strange feeling in my chest, a new feeling. It hadn’t appeared until I had thought of Snape, it was a warm, tender thing. I pushed it aside brushing it off as gratitude to one of the very few people to ever help me without reaping anything in return. What I felt now was unsafe, Snape was not here though I puzzled as to why that should make me feel uneasy, his lack of presence generally put me at ease not the other way around. 

The door opened, Madame Pomfrey came through the door to her office closely followed by... Snape. He hand’t broke his promise! For some reason this made me inwardly smile and I was glad the man had chosen to stay.

“Severus tells me you’ve had quite the nasty holiday experience, dear.” Madame Pomfrey fussed about the bed and I did my best to hide my attempts at keeping my distance. Snape stood away and just watched. 

“Firstly, I’m going to need to do a deep history scan to see if there are any injuries that need re-healing or so on and then I’ll heal your minor cuts and anything else left after Severus’ attentions.” She rambled on and I nodded absentmindedly, I wasn’t listening, I was preparing. Preparing not to wince, not to groan, not to let on exactly how much pain I was actually in.

Snape moved closer, my gaze immediately sought him out and I leaned in his direction a fraction of an inch, Pomfrey drew near. Snape was now standing on my left with Madame Pomfrey on my right. She had summoned a cart of healing aids and potions along with various other materials and was prepping a horrid looking metal machine that made a horrible creaking sound as it moved. I jumped so badly I ended up falling onto the floor at Snape’s feet. My face heated up rapidly and I tried to hide it with my hair.   
“Potter what on earth is wrong with you?” Snape uttered and bent down, reaching for me. Rapidly backtracking I hastily shuffled under the bed safely out of reach of both adults and curled up as small as my still open wounds and aggravated wrist/ribs allowed. 

“Potter.” Snape sighed. “Come out from under the bed. Please. I would like you to tell me what caused your reaction to the item in Madam Pomfrey’s possession.” He explained. No feeling. No pity. No sneering. I could hear none of the usual sarcasm or mocking in his voice as I slightly uncurled myself to hear him better. I saw Madame Pomfrey’s feet retreat a few meters back and opened up a little more. 

"Don't like doctors. Don't like them. Can't do doctors. No." I rambled and Snape paused in thought at my quiet words. 

"Would it suit you, Potter, if it was possible for me to help you in anyway in order to allow Madam Pomfrey to do her job?" Snape asked and I found myself nodding. "Yes" I answered quietly, remembering the man couldn't see me to know that I had nodded. I came out from under the bed and was immediately taken into the arms of the Potions Master. I tensed. He sat me on the bed completely facing him and coincidentally restricting my view absolutely of Madame Pomfrey. I gave him a tiny, sheepishly embarrassed look and he place a hand on my knee. 

"I need to know why you've such an averse reaction to Madam Pomfrey's ministrations Potter. In order to do this we can go down one of two roads. Either you explain to me what has made you this way, or you can show me through a painless process Called legilimency, as you did in my quarters earlier." Severus offered. I did not want to have to talk about it. 

"Legilimency, will I have to see it too?" I asked uncertainly.  Severus shook his head negatively. I nodded. 

"I need you to look at me Harry." He ordered gently. I complied, shocked at the repeated use of my first name. He whispered the incantation and the dreary world about me dove into darkness. 

When I awoke I was comfortably without hurt and again being held by Snape and Madam Pomfrey was standing over by another bed tending to an unconscious girl with slim slimy green tentacles for hair. I slowly sat up and was deposited by Snape's side. The man did not move. 

"I- did not... Realize, your injuries were quite so... Extensive." He breathed. I shrugged. 

"S'not too bad Sir. You and Madame Pomfrey fixed me up real good." I praised them and wiggled about painlessly to prove my point. 

"Potter... You were raped." Snape muttered. 

"Don't say that word!" I hissed at him and he recoiled ever so slightly. 

"You were raped!" He repeated with a little more conviction this time. I shuffled away. "It's no use running Potter. They're your demons. They will follow you until you acknowledge them. Then they shall force you to deal with them and such a thing only worsens with time..." It was like the man was in some sort of trance. Like he didn't know it was me he was talking to. 

"Sir?" I placed a hand on his knee and instantly one of his found mine and grasped it gently. He seemed to mentally shake whatever was causing the strange distantness and focused on my leg. I looked down. My leg was in a cast. I wondered briefly why on earth they'd decided to do such a thing as my leg hadn't been seriously hurt since year 4 or something like that. Before I even knew magics actually existed. 

"You will need to stay in the cast for roughly a week as it will help speed the process up ad heal your leg faster than a muggle version  would. You will also need to remain in solitude while we bring your weight up to acceptable standards as you are currently a stone and a half under weight" I cocked my head at his words. 

"How long will that take? I can't really afford to miss many lessons..." I explained and he nodded. Understandingly?

“That Mr. Potter all depends on how much weight you stand to gain over the next couple of days at least.” The Potions Master explained and I nodded solemnly. “You will be pushing yourself in order to eat everything on Madame Pomfrey’s growing list of meals but all that is needed is for you to eat it, enjoying these meals is not necessary.” He furthered and I made a noise implying I was listening.

“What will I do about my classes Sir? My work…” I trailed off and Snape looked briefly dazed before seeming to shake off whatever shock he was feeling and responded.

“Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have already been informed of where you are along with the rest of Gryffindor and have graciously volunteered to keep you up to date with work and so forth.” Ron and Hermione had offered to collect my work for me? “But now Mr. Potter it is time for us to eat and then for you to sleep.” Snape announced and I nodded before getting down off of the bed and making my way out of the Hospital wing. “Mr. Potter?” I turned. “Where on earth do you think your going?” Snape asked and I gestured vaguely towards the floors below us.

“To eat, Sir?” I asked, suddenly unsure of myself.

“Mr. Potter I know you have had broken bones before, do you not know how to properly care for yourself?” the man asked and I frowned, eating was taking care of myself was it not? I did not feel like eating much but then again never did but I’m alive aren’t I? If only I had the courage to say these things aloud.

“Y-yessir” I mumbled gazing insistently at the floor.

“Then you must understand that your broken leg will only heal if you are resting it?” He pointed out. I nodded sheepishly. The wizarding world didn’t have wheelchairs did they? “You are to take all of your meals here in the Hospital wing so that you may rest and be supervised while doing so.” Snape said. I frowned,

“Don’t need supervising!” I muttered to no one in particular but made my way back to the bed and Snape anyway. Out of thin air it seemed, Snape pulled a small plate of chicken, bread, potatoes, gravy and carrots and waited for me to get myself up on to the tall bed. I couldn’t, the cast was preventing my leg from being able to support me properly and I was small enough as it is so there was no way I was getting up onto the bed on just one leg! Snape’s lips quirked as I gave up on trying and sunk down into the comfy chair beside my bed. I watched as he set my plate down on the night stand and then, quickly but gently, scooped me up and set me carefully down on the bed, spelling the covers over me before setting the warm plate on my lap. I blushed.

“Thank you, Sir” I whispered. Severus nodded before sitting down in the chair beside me. So he was going to sit there and watch me eat? A stack of papers came flying in through the open door to land neatly in Snape’s lap along with a Quill and pot of red ink. Not watch, work.

“Eat up Mr. Potter” Snape encouraged without looking up and I set to work on eating a little bit of everything on my plate, the portion was normal sized but there was definitely no way I was going to be able to eat it all. After finishing all of the carrots and Chicken along with some potatoes and half of the bread I set my plate on the night stand and slid under my sheets turning away from the Professor.

“Mr. Potter.” He uttered and I sat halfway upright turning to look him in the eyes. “You are expected to eat everything given to you if you are to gain enough weight to leave here within a reasonable amount of time.” He nudged the plate closer towards me.

“M’full though.” I countered sleepily and cupped my stomach to emphasize my point.

“I am aware it is probably more than you are used to and possibly a little more than you are able to handle at the moment Mr. Potter but if you have any hope of leaving this place in the near future you will eat what is on that plate.” His voice had lowered now, there was an underlying threat somewhere in there I was sure though the professor had hid it well. I frowned, I knew that if I ate what was on that plate I’d get a stomach ache and I’d had enough of those to last a lifetime both from eating too much and not eating at all for substantial stretches. I pulled the plate back in front of me and Snape nodded minutely, it took considerably longer to eat the rest of what was on my plate than eat what I already had but somehow I managed to stuff it all down and set the plate down again, placing my glasses next to it.

My stomach felt awfully bloated and now Snape handed me a glass of milk, again seemingly from nowhere. I gratefully drank the lot down knowing it would help ease the pain somewhat and finished the glass in three large gulps. The Professor shook his head and sat back down to continue his work. I lay down for the third time that night and closed my eyes. I curled around my stomach attempting to curl in such a way that would allow some of the pressure to disperse but to no avail.

“Goodnight Mr. Potter.” Snape murmured and I tensed, was he leaving?

“Goodnight, Sir.” I kept my eyes closed but the scratching of quill on parchment did not let up and after a while I relaxed and drifted off into a not so comfortable sleep.  
When I awoke it was dark in the Hospital wing and something was wrong. The pain in my stomach had reduced to a point but had been replaced by a greasy feeling and a tight spasm gave me enough warning to know I needed to get to the bathroom. Now. I leapt up throwing the covers off of me as I basically toppled to the floor. Wobbling into the bathroom as my glasses had been left behind I kneeled in front of the toilet, and spilled my stomach into it. I finished hurling into it and was breathing heavily when it hit again and again. After the fourth spasm of food came up I was given enough of a break to flush the toilet and winced as my body protested.

“Mr. Potter.” I jerked and my glasses were lightly pressed onto my face. It was Snape obviously, come to watch me puke. “Take this.” He ordered and I downed the Potion he handed me without question, he seemed shocked at this and I smirked to myself, I hadn’t lost the ability to shock my Potions Master. I puked twice again one almost immediately after the other and now shivered slightly as sweat appeared on my body.

A warm hand on my back rubbed up and down steadily, it must have been Snape’s, as it couldn’t have been anyone else, but it seemed odd, comfort coming from the mad gave me a strange feeling all over, I shivered again. My body tensed indicating another bout of sick about to make its presence known but nothing came up, dry heaving commenced for the next few minutes only broken up but several small sips of water that came back up almost immediately but soothed the rawness in my throat going down and didn’t hurt as much as it came back up either. “Easy, Child.” He soothed and I nodded. My stomach eased and I relaxed not even noticing I had been tensing my whole body ready for the next bout. “Done?” Snape asked quietly and I whimpered hopefully. The hand was gone from my back and I felt colder with it gone… I was picked up slowly, one of the Potions Masters arms under my thighs and the other around my shoulder as I was settled on his hip, it felt strangely comforting but I held myself tense, unaccustomed to the foreign sensation of being carried. He stood with me and removed the arm around my shoulders forcing me to hook my arms around his neck in order to support myself. His wand flicked out from the sleeve of his robe and the smell of vomit as well as any trace of the substance was gone from the room and myself, I hadn’t noticed the substance on my pajama top until the wet sensation was removed from me.

“I shall give you a stomach soother before every meal for the next two days, we shall proceed from there.” He whispered into the night. “I am sorry for not taking such precautions earlier, child.” He apologized. To me?

“S’not your fault.” I half yawned, my head found itself onto his shoulder, I found myself liking the feeling of being carried.

“Neither is it yours, child, correct?” He prompted and I nodded distractedly before falling asleep on the man.

Severus’ Pov

Poor child. He had obviously know when to stop but I had pressed him to eat more which had caused him to fall ill. It was obviously my fault, no matter what the child said, I was the adult in this situation and therefor it was my fault, my responsibility, my problem. He’s definitely asleep, I think. I had never been close with any child that was not a Slytherin before now, for obvious reasons. My children needed protection from the prejudice of the outside world. They were outnumbered and outcast but being the Head of their house made things easier and I was able to create a safe haven of sorts within their dorms and common room. When they were ill, which wasn’t often, I was there. When they were homesick, I was there. When they were fighting, whether that be amongst themselves or other houses had been involved, I was there. If they needed an adult I did my best to be understanding and be there for them at any and all times possible. But this was not a child of mine. Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. Cub, not Snake. I held little prejudice against this child personally, a certain persona had to be projected however, to tread the delicate line between Death-Eater and spy.

The child had quickly fallen asleep on me as I carried him back to his bed, I marveled at how much the child didn’t weigh. He must not weigh more than Draco had when he was 7… 8? Moving towards the bed Harry had been sleeping on before his stomach had rebelled I tried to set him down but found that the boy possessed a very fierce grip. I attempted to slip out of his vice like hold only to produce a whimper and instantly falling limp. The child clung on even in unconsciousness and I had to marvel at the change that had overcome him.

I had watched as the boy fell asleep and had come to understand where his worry lines were coming from. He did not sleep quietly or peacefully, whimpering and jerking often he had almost fell off of the high bed he had occupied before I cast a certain shield around the bed that prevented unconscious people from leaving its wards. I gave in and sat down for a moment on the child’s own bed. Harry nestled into my neck, his cold nose rubbing against the base of my neck, I held very still attempting not to jerk or jostle the child in my surprise.

“Mobilicorpus” I murmured and Harrys being floated above me coming to rest gently under the covers of his bed once more. As much as it pained me to see the child’s brow furrow in angst I reminded myself that I must not let the child become attached or dependent. In the back of my head I sensed this rule did not necessarily apply to just the child… I settled down in the comfortable cushioned chair by the child’s bedside once more and settled down for a light sleep once more.

\------------

Waking to a thin stream of sunlight coming through various windows in the Infirmary I rose immediately and entered the rest room to commence the beginning of my daily routine. I guessed it was somewhere between 6:00 and 6:30 as this was when I usually awoke and upon casting the tempus charm I discovered I was correct. I finished rather quickly as I knew I would have to supervise Potter’s breakfast meal to make sure the boy did not attempt to cheat his way out of the meal, I did not think him a very cunning or sly child but I did not doubt Potter’s ability to make something he wanted to happen, happen.

Going to knock on the matrons door off of the wing I stepped inside and spoke quietly before exiting hastily.

I crossed the room to Potters bed and shook the child gently before moving to prepare his meal by summoning it from Madame Pomfrey’s office and casting heating and stasis charms on the plate before turning back to the child.

“Breakfast in 10 Aunt Pe-“ He caught himself before he went any further and I rose an eyebrow at him before placing a smaller portion of food on his bedside cabinet than last night along with a vial of stomach soother un-shrunk from a protective pouch in the inside pocket of my robe. 

“Feeling better I hope?” 

“Yes, Sir.” I fathomed his words but was able to make little sense of them in my mind and watched as the boy got down carefully from his bed and tottered off towards the bathroom. His gate was off due to the cast on his leg but it didn’t seem to be bothering the boy at all so I left him be. 

I had just begun to eat my share of breakfast before Harry came out and thanked me for waking him up.

“You’re welcome, Harry.” I promised him, “Your stomach soother is here, i want you to try and eat everything on your plate, you must not continue if you fell ill.” I warned the boy who gave me a grateful if small smile.

“Where’s Madame Pomfrey, Sir?” He asked looking around for the matron, I explained to him about my last conversation with the woman.

“I decided to take you health care into my own hands as it seems necessary for me to accompany you while Poppy visits, I am merely cutting out the middle man here purely for my own benefit, have no doubt, Potter.” I drawled and saw Potter’s eyes narrow at the use of his last name. My mask was slipping I see. “I found little need for her to preform duties I could easily handle after seeing your reaction to her presence yesterday and have assured her she needn’t bother with you unless I request her services directly.” I explained and Harry nodded slowly.

“Thank you, Sir.” He murmured and i gave a stiff nod as we both resumed eating.

I watched as the boy ate and he seemed to be extremely tentative for someone who had been starved almost their entire life, I reminded myself that this same boy had had his head down a toilet for nearly half an hour straight the previous night and cut him a little slack. 

“Done, please.” Harry told the room at large and i flicked my wrist sending both of our plates whisking away to be cleaned. 

“Is it a Saturday Professor?” The boy asked 

“Yes it is, why?” I replied

“Didn’t know what day it was, just woke up ‘n I was here.” The small wizard elaborated. “W’s a bit confusing really.” He added and I cursed myself for not having explained myself to the boy.

“I apologise, Harry. Your friends may visit you today for a few hours but you must rest. Gaining enough weight to rejoin your classmates will take time though I doubt it will stop them coming to check up on you to ensure the evil Potions Master has not harmed you.” I said and both of our lips quirked upwards. The both of us now knew nothing of the sort could ever happen.

“Do they have to come, Sir? Will you be there?” he questioned and I puzzled briefly over his words attempting to conclude which answer would satisfy the boy, did he want me to stay? Surely not!

“Of course they do not have to come here child.” I settled on the pronoun hoping it was better than Harry but not as threatening as Potter. “I have grading to do which I can alway do in the comfort of my own dungeons.” I assured the boy. “I doubt your Gryffindors would be comfortable with a Bat of the Dungeons hovering around as they relaxed.” I hypothesised and Harry frowned.

“I’d be more comfortable...” I thought I heard the boy mutter as he turned back to his bed. he walked slowly and tiredly as I followed and leaned heavily on the leg that wasn’t in a cast, he hadn’t had quite such a bad limp on his way to the bathroom earlier, did tiredness cause the boy’s mask to fall, had I merely caught the boy at the right moment the previous night?

I was caught up in my own thoughts and hadn’t noticed the boy attempting to get back into his bed, stubborn foolish boy.

“Potter, stop.” I ordered at the wrong moment. The boy had attempted to throw his torso onto the bed and heave himself up alone but jerked at my words and fell heavily backwards unable to support himself with his legs.

“Mmmhh.” was the anguished keen he made after he collided with the floor and I winced at the dull, loud, thud. Sobbing. 

Harry was crying. The wrong crying again, not loud, not big, not calling for attention, this was self loathing, angry.He was angry at himself I think, for being helpless, helpless was something Harry Potter was very accustomed to and again something he despised. I took the last few steps towards the boy and picked him up. 

Harry’s POV

I cursed myself. I thought I had passed flinching in front of Snape when I bared myself to him through my mind before Madame Pomfrey. Obviously not. Now I was on the floor, and I was crying! He must think me a baby. A baby who can’t even lift himself up onto a hospital bed by himself. Poor Pathetic Potter, he’d say. I huddled in on myself hoping he’d just go away, it’s not like he’d actually want to be near me so here’s hoping! 

I attempted to stifle my tears in an effort to not look weak in front of the Professor but found myself being lifted by strong arms and then gently placed on someone’s person. 

My tears stopped immediately and I was merely sniffling now. I opened my eyes to discover my glasses were no longer on my face and I was basically now blind. I sighed, I was probably on Snape’s lap, that means he had placed me there. That means I can stay right? He put me there so I should wait for him to tell me to leave, yeah?   
No... I don’t want another person pity. At least I was on my bed now. I moved to shuffle up to the other end of the bed but found myself held by his surprisingly strong hands. 

“Stay, P-Child.” Severus stuttered and I froze. “You can stay here, Harry. I shall remain with you today alright? Make sure your imbecilic housemates do nothing to further your injuries.” He said and I felt myself relax almost immediately at his words. Snape wouldn’t leave. Not that I figured exactly how that was meant to be a comfort to me. The man hated me, I should know.

"Sir." I spoke quietly, voice raspy with the effort of holding back tears begging to be spilled.

"What is it, Harry?"

"My-my ankle hurts, Sir. When I fell, I think I might have landed on it, Sir." I explained and felt the man nod.

"Let's have a look then. Twisted and sprained ankles are not easily healed as many magics do not mix well with muscles and ligaments. If it's sprained, Harry, you shall not move from this bed alone, understand?" He tightened his grip on me here and I nodded. 

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry"

"Can you get my glasses for me please, I-I can't see." I told him and he shuffled about for a moment.

"Of course, Harry. My apologies, I should have noticed sooner." All of a sudden my glasses were eased onto my face. 

"Thank you." I murmured. 

"I need to move your ankle up into the bed now Harry. See how it's swollen? I'm going to need you to be strong okay? Brave." Severus muttered and I gave a breathy laugh. I held my breath and looked down at my ankle before hauling it up into the bed. The room span!

"Harry!" Severus yelled and stepped closer. There was a hand in my heard as a palm to my chest eased me down to the bed. "Easy child. Be brave for me. Can you be a brave boy Harry?" Severus was muttering now as the hands moved down to my ankle now. Cold nimble fingers danced around the swollen joint that was my ankle. 

"Awwww!" I whisper yelled as he moved my ankle to the side to view the swollen side a little better. 

"I'm sorry Harry. But it seems you will not be walking on either of your legs for at least a few weeks. It will certainly make weight gain a little easier on you but when these few weeks are over you might have to learn to walk once more." He apologised and I nodded numbly. Cross the hurdle when we come to that one. 

"How will I... Sir- what about when I have to, to go?" I asked blushing slightly. 

"I will be here, Harry. I will be here until you no longer need me." He assured me and I nodded. 

"Do you?" Severus whispered. I shook my head frantically. He whispered a spell and all of a sudden my ankle was pleasantly cool with whatever spell the man had cast, it grew steadily numb under the potions masters ministrations. "Better?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. "Will they come today? I can't say I'll be much in the way of entertainment." I smiled bitterly. Snape mirrored me,

"It seems to me Harry as though you are unfit for company today. After the fall and you recently uncovered injuries I require a period of one to one observation to ensure you return to full health as soon as can be." He lied smoothly.

"You'd do that? For me?" I wondered quietly and Severus seemed shocked for a moment before nodding curtly. "I think I'm going back to sleep, Sir. Is that okay?" I asked making sure not to jostle either of my legs too much in order to lay down.

"Of course it is, Harry. You needn't ask permission for such things." He chided and I nodded once more before settling down to sleep.


	3. Baby Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-ageing!!

Sev’s POV

The boy slept soundly for now so I decided to take care of a few small matters such as potions essays to mark as trivial things that needed seeing to. Harry remained sleeping for quite some time. At some point during the time the boy slept Madam pomfrey decided it would be prudent to intrude upon our privacy and attempt to examine the boy as he slept. I felt my anger build the the deviousness in the matron knowing we had agreed that his care be transferred to me and that she in turn would not be needed to look after him anymore. So why had the woman decided my care for the boy would be so inadequate that she must check up on the boy herself. I decided to cease movement and wait for the moment that the matron would notice my presence. It did not happen. 

“What exactly is it you think you are doing?” I pondered and watched the matron visibly jerk as she whipped around to face me.

“Severus.” She stated in shock.

“Poppy.” I repeated back to her. “Explain.”

“Well... I-, you see.” She stammered, rolling my eyes I heaved a sigh, would people ever trust that I may actually be able to competently look after a single child under my care. I waved my hand for her to leave us, she took the offer gratefully as I glared after her retreating form. I felt protectiveness surge to the brink of my emotions for the boys sake at the thought of someone breaching his trust in such a way. I rose, setting my work aside, and walked over to the boys sleeping from. 

“I will protect you Harry. You shall not be betrayed in such a way if I can stop it.” I murmured only to discover two green orbs looking back up at me. “Drat, I’ve been had.” I drawled and saw the boy smile up at me before reaching his arms out in a universal plea. I complied at once and sat on the bed with the sleepy boy in my lap. He surprised me by snuggling into me as he sat up against my chest and murmured unintelligibly

“N’night” He was out like a light in my arms almost immediately, I looked around the room, making sure no one was watching us, before tucking the boy back into his own bed and leaving for the night.

=======

THIRD PRESON’S POV

Harry remained in the hospital wing for a couple of days until all the wounds he’d sustained had healed to Severus’ standards. The man had made sure he was left alone when he wanted to be alone though visitors had been forced upon him on one occasion when Severus had stepped away to teach on the second day. The fact that so many people went behind Severus’ back to visit him and talk to him irritated Harry. Did they not trust the man? Harry knew he trusted Severus, other people seemed to think he didn’t know what he wanted right now. 

Ron and Hermione had visited him first, Hermione had managed to collect all the work he’d needed to catch up on while being in the hospital wing while Ron merely chatted about how jealous he was of Harry for missing all his lessons and not having to do anything about it. Harry knew they meant nothing but what they’d said or done, but he couldn’t help feeling angry, Hermione had been extremely impersonal and yet seemed to be scolding him for getting into trouble. 

Ron, however, wished he had been there with him the whole time, as if his injuries were nothing and could heal in a few days, as if he hadn’t been nearly killed by his own family. Ron knew nothing of his family life as did Hermione so Harry couldn’t blame them directly for his feeling down whenever they chose to visit. They didn’t understand, but that was probably his fault for not telling them about it, not that he was going to do anything to correct the matter himself. He was never one for instigating conflict. 

Severus was the only one who hadn’t brought Harry any conflict so far. Soon though, it was time for him to return to classes, Harry almost dreaded this moment as he had heard during a brief visit from his friends that he had been the gossip of the entire student body as the reason for him being admitted into the hospital wing hand’t been disclosed to anyone bar the Staff, Ron and Hermione.

Currently, Severus was walking him through all the do’s and don’ts of his release which involved a new diet courtesy of the Potions Master himself, a curfew set an hour before the rest of his year as he was also having trouble sleeping a correct amount, he also had to check in with Severus every other day to ensure his glamours weren’t being put back up and he actually was getting better. His walking had come back naturally as skelegrow was remarkably efficient and only a slight limp remained when he was on his feet for extended amounts of time.

Harry was to be in bed by 10:00 not 11:00 like his peers and had to eat everything that would appear on his plate at meal times along with a potion likened to a meal supplement or ‘nutrition potion’ that Severus would be in control of to insure he gained the appropriate amount of weight quickly.

“You are listening, aren’t you child? It is very important that you follow this through yourself.” Came Severus’ smooth lilt drawing him from a day dream. He shook his head slowly and resumed listening,

“Sorry, I zoned out for a second, I think.” He admitted sheepishly and saw Severus smirk down at him good-naturedly. 

“I was merely clarifying roughly what would be on your plate for each course throughout this next school term to help in your weight gain.” The man clarified and Harry nodded along as he listened now, eager to be let out of the hospital wing already. He was going to have to be very careful in following all of Severus’ rules or the man would pull him back into the hospital wing and not let him go for even longer! That even involved using a special soap Severus said Harry would be using to help his scars and marks. But h didn’t thing anything could help those now. He was released by the end of the speech and quickly made his way down to the Great Hall, Severus followed at a slightly more sedate pace but caught up as the boy came to a stop outside the rather magnificent doors leading to the Dining Hall

“You shall be fine, Mr. Potter.” Came the short reassurance from his professor, Harry scowled at the use of his last name. He knew Severus was not allowed to be nice to him outside of classes and though this wasn’t exactly ideal Harry chose to go along with it even though the Potions Master had given him no real reason to do so. He took a breath, watching Snape take the teachers corridor to their table, before he pushed the doors open.

\----------------

HARRY’S POV

I saw all eyes turn to me the second the doors opened. Most were probably merely curious I thought, or soft grins from the Gryffindors, smirks and scowls from the Slytherins complete with an equally menacing glare from their head. I knew the Potions Master was only pretending, Sev had to be mean to me to keep up his act of ‘traitor’ as he liked to call himself. Taking a deep breath and steadying my shaking hands I began walking towards my friends. Ron and Hermione were smiling brightly at me from halfway down the table, after the short walk to their side I sat down on Ron’s left, instantly my plate was filled with sandwiches and pieces of chicken along with a vial of what I recognised as the nutrient potion. Silence.

The majority of our year-mates were now looking on, I felt myself begin to grow shy.

“Hello.” I spoke softly to the Gryffindor fourth years around me. Ron thumped me on the back resulting in a small flinch from myself, my eyes temporarily flitted up to the head of Slytherin to see the man take another spoonful of stew and give a short nod. I wondered what it meant before Ron spoke.

“Good to have you back mate!” He congratulated, I smiled at them gently,

“Good to be back,” I returned and the rest of the Gryffs nodded as Hermione leaned forward.

“You’ve missed so much Harry! Transfiguration has been interesting but it’s DADA that’s been the most exciting. He is by far the best defense teacher we’ve had so far, though that’s not saying much. You’ve missed unforgivables, but that’s probably for the best, there wasn’t much we could practice obviously, just watching Moody really but-” Here she took a breath and I thought it best to cut in as I began eating.

“I’ll go see the teachers later today to catch up, Hermione.” I answered quickly, attempting to cut her off. Thankfully I was successful. I faltered in my eating, finding the food on my plate particularly bland. It didn’t look any different from any one else’s plate bar the fact that they had served themselves though no one but myself seemed to have noticed that fact. Again I spared a glance up at Sev and watched as he purposefully placed another spoonful of food in his mouth letting his gaze flit to mine for a moment before I turned back to my own plate of food and mimicked his movements. Keeping quiet as I dutifully finished the food on my plate I contented myself with just listening. 

Apparently while I’d been stuck in the Hospital wing I had missed the beginning of biological transfiguration, that hand’t gone too well for Trevor or Scabbers, a new spell also transfiguration, called ‘Draconifor’ which Hermione showed me as she ate. I was not looking forward to tomorrow's potions lesson, Severus had explained it all to me and I knew he would not be allowed to be nice to me anymore in class or otherwise. 

Thankfully not much more was to be said at dinner apart from general catch ups and before I knew it pudding appeared before me with a phial of familiar bright blue looking potion, I took it quickly and downed it in one before replacing it upon the table and watching as it disappeared. I snuck a short look up at the teachers table swiftly and caught him staring at me rather avidly, he then took a spoonful of his pudding and placed the content quite deliberately in his mouth without breaking eye contact, and chewing. I followed suit swiftly and felt his eyes leave my person. 

“So Harry, why were you so reluctant to see us most days?” Came Hermione’s voice from across the table. I frowned at my plate, losing appetite rapidly.

“I... I didn’t really want to see anyone, Hermione, but Snape insisted I had to get better because I wasn’t entitled to any more moping about because of a little flu.” I recited perfectly, having practiced my excuse with Severus before even thinking of leaving the hospital wing. “Think I’m just going to bed actually...” I trailed off already on my feet and quickly casting a hopefully apologetic look at the Potions master. 

I was in my bed with the curtains shut around me within minutes and taking steadying breaths to help myself calm down. I closed my eyes after a minute or two and opened them while exhaling only to be startled by the discovery of my dinner plate which seemed to have followed me all the way up to my dorm and had somehow even made its way into my bed complete with a small note adorned with, by now, familiar handwriting

Mr Potter,   
I understand your friends may be hard to be around for extended periods of times at this moment in time though this does not excuse you from finishing your dinner. Please finish everything on your plate if you can and if you ask your empty plate for pudding I believe the elves prepared jelly for tonights dish.  
Eat up.  
S.S

I felt my cheeks grow warm at the formal yet friendly letter coming from the man he had come to know over the past few days whom was referred to by the students as ‘The Dungeon Bat’. Slipping the letter under my pillow just incase someone were to happened across it later on I tackled the rest of my meal with determination. I didn’t end up asking the plate for pudding but set it on my nightstand instead and felt myself quickly growing tired from the past hours excitement alone. Severus had said I may be weak and grow tired faster than usual for the next few days but all I had to do was be in bed by 8:30 and he’d accept I was able to take care of myself. 

I cast a tempus charm to check the time and saw I had ten minutes to go. I heard muffled voices coming from below as the rest of the tower returned from dinner and quickly attempted to feign sleep lest I be disturbed. I still didn’t feel like talking. No one up here would be able to understand anyway. Panicking slightly at the last moment I wrenched my curtain over to dispose of the empty plate on my bedside which would be hard to explain away if Ron was paying any more attention than usual only to find it gone. Quickly darting a hand under my pillow I sighed at finding the note still there and swiftly fell asleep still holding it under the safety of my pillow.

\---------------------  
HARRY’S POV  
The next morning I was first to rise as being the first one to go to sleep meant I was raring to go even if I were to tire quickly later on. My brain was awake and so I had to be up as well. I decided this was a good thing as I would have to shower without any of the other third year boys being present unless I wanted them to see my scars and marks that even Severus hadn’t been able to get rid of. I would be stuck with most of these for my entire life though he had attempted to convince me one that they would fade in years to come as I grew new layers of skin underneath them. I was convinced he was lying to stop me form moping around too much yet greatly appreciated the reassurances all the same. 

I turned the water on piping hot as usual and reached for the usual shampoo the castle seemed to provide all by itself though now I realise there must be elves who replenish the bathroom almost every day without anyone ever noticing. I noticed however that the usual blue shampoo and soap I was used to having in the dorm bathrooms had been exchanged for a green one I remembered seeing in the hospital wing, the one Severus made himself for cleaning wounds, the one that didn’t sting at all. 

I must remember to thank the man for everything he’s done for me since I became ill and everything because he has done so much for me now that I think about it. I’m sure the elves didn’t think of this all by themselves anyway. I washed happily thinking of how I was going to thank my professor, maybe I’d make him a card? Or ask the elves what his favourite meal order was for pudding. Com to think of it, I’d never seen Severus eat a cake in my entire time at Hogwarts... 

Hoping out of the shower quickly I realised it was a Thursday today, meaning potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. I best hurry up for breakfast so as not to make Severus mad then!

SEVERUS’ POV

I ushered the students into the classroom with an icy glare. Draco was quietly standing at the back of the restless line of rampant children with his eyes on Potter. I narrowed my gaze at the boy, receiving a calm stare in return as he passed into the potions classroom. Sweeping in behind them I billowed about them until they seated themselves quietly.

“Today we will be preparing a confusing concoction. First lesson means you should all be wide awake and alert for this potion, or so I’d hoped. This is paired work and the pairs are as follows, eyes on the board.” I tapped my wand twice on the blackboard to scramble the names written there just before class. A groan swept through the children, “Quiet. Off you go.” I ordered and turned to regard the list myself, it was now my turn to groan.

Longbottom with Goyle, Crabbe with Thomas, Weasley with Knott and Granger with Parkinson, the best was saved for last, Potter and Draco were paired together... This lesson was not going to be pleasant. I stalked about the classroom as students scrambled for the ingredients cupboard but held the back of Potter’s cloak steady and leaned down once the rest were out of earshot. “Do not let my godson get to you Mr. Potter. Be the better man.” I muttered and watched the boy hold his chin a little higher than before. 

It was halfway through the lesson before things went sideways. Obviously the cauldron in question belonged to Potter and Malfoy.

The flames it seemed, had somehow managed to have jumped onto Draco’s robes and were licking steadily at his shins and arms as the boy flailed and yelped for his wand. Harry, however, appeared to have pushed the other boy out of the way thereby taking the brunt of the potion spillage onto himself. Cursing under my breath, I reacted quickly, banishing all but one of the cauldrons in the room

“Class dismissed, everyone out,”... There was a stagnant pause of movement within the classroom “NOW!” I commanded when no move was made to comply. The classroom was cleared at once leaving myself and the boys alone, I moved towards the quickly. A rapid aguamenti charm had the problem of Draco quickly neutralized and the fire extinguished. The boy collapsed in relief onto the floor, shuffling backwards, but was in no immediate danger allowing me to turn to Harry. Thick purple goo had seemingly seared itself to his skin. I sent a corporal patronus off to summon Poppy as I proceeded to banish the remaining substance to a controlled environment in my office before attempting to remove the substance from the boy’s very skin. Harry was doubled over groaning in pain, the floo roared to life making him flinch as Poppy bustled out and began working immediately. 

“Step aside, Severus, attend to Draco in the Hospital Wing while I deal with Mr Potter.” She instructed and I hastened to do just that while a spelled stretcher was summoned for Harry and lifted him towards the floo.

Making sure not to aggravate any of his burns I picked the boy up and made my own wasy towards the floo following rapidly in the medi-witches wake. 

DRACO’ POV

I sat up in my hospital bed groaned as the burns on my everywhere were brought to my attention. Someone had sabotaged our potion, threw Merlin knows what into our cauldron. I was alone in the room now, burns slowly healing under a salve, no doubt one of Severus’ making. 

“Aaaa-aaahhh-aaaaagggghhh.” I started, apparently I was not alone after all. Pushing myself off of the bed hurriedly,painfully, I approached the noise it came from the far side of the room, warily now, I drew closer to the muffled sound. It was a baby, a baby, at Hogwarts.

It was pale, small and fragile, black hair as dark a thestral on its head and eyes as well as fists scrunched up in distress as he seemed to cry very quietly. The baby looked as though he was starving. Looking over at my bed-side I saw a food tray with milk and juice and Porridge sitting on it. A whispered ‘accio’ had the thing floating over towards me. I reached down to touch the boy’s cheek with the back of my index-finger, his face was hot to the touch, soft, but hot. He stilled at my touch and big bright eyes opened to regard the giver of such a gentle caress. Such a thing seemed foreign to him as he stopped wailing immediately. His eyes were bright green, deep in colour though not dark in the way they peered up at me right now. I knew those eyes, though I hand’t known them like this, and they did not know me. 

This baby was Harry, Harry Potter, I was sure of it. He reached up for me now and I found myself complying. Picking him up slowly, I let him lie quietly down in the crook of my right arm. Not wanting to hold the baby above the floor directly for too long, I moved backwards cautiously onto the bed behind me. Picking up the spoon with my left hand and making sure the porridge on it was luke warm, I offered the maybe year and a half old baby Potter the lightly sugared spoonful of porridge. Harry regarded the spoonful carefully, warily, before blinking once and latching onto my sleeve instead. Frowning, I pulled him off of it before dipping a finger into the food and offering this instead, Harry liked this.

“What was that all about, hey? Don’t you know what porridge is?” I asked the baby now eyeing the bowl hungrily. “You don’t really look like you’ve seen much food at all before now, baby.” I whispered as I fed a few spoonfuls to the baby. The bowl had emptied only halfway before the boy’s eyes began closing. Rising to my feet slowly, I replaced Harry in his cot before moving back into my own bed to eat the rest of the food. That could have been me in that cot. Potter had pushed me out of the way. Sure I’d ended up a little burnt but Harry seemed a little worse off in my opinion. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Severus was at my side abnormally quickly.

“I wasn’t aware you liked porridge, Draco.” Came the cool voice of my god father who knew very well I never touched the stuff.

Wisely, I decided to remain silent in answer to his s words and merely watched as the man undressed and re-dressed my burns. I sighed happily as the paste on my arms took effect and they cooled down a little. Severus was finished soon and moved over to where I knew Harry was. I tensed for some reason, knowing the man didn’t like Harry all that much but also knowing that Sev couldn’t abuse a child though it was clear whoever looked after Harry when he was a child apparently deemed it something appropriate. 

“That’s Harry.” No answer was given as it wasn’t a question that had been voiced yet I waited in silence for my mentor to speak. 

“Whichever imbecile threw the ingredient into your cauldron obviously had no idea what they were doing as no documented record of this having been done before has ever been recorded, this also means we can’t tell which house targeted which though foul play was definitely involved. You are not to blame Draco, neither is Mr. Potter I do believe.” Came the usual length of rant from the man as I listened patiently.

“Can you cure him?” Here, Severus grimaced.

“I have collected samples of the freak potion for testing and will hopefully be able to form a cure within a few weeks, maybe a month or two.” I felt for the suddenly awake and noisy boy over in his small cot. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” I asked, watching the others’ expression grow darker.

“Dumbledore had suggested sending him home to his relatives until such a time as a cure could be found, he was shot down at once by several people including myself and is now looking for... alternatives.” Severus’ voice had become dangerously low at this point as he picked up the child and summoned a bottle from Merlin knows where. The baby seemed to coo happily at his attentions and latched on merrily waving his arms about in the air. Severus walked about the room as Harry drank and surveyed the ground through the windows as he passed. I stayed quiet in hopes of being ignored and just watched the man interact with baby Potter. They looked and odd pairing, though they seemed to make the perfect match for each other. Someone could possibly mistake the baby for Uncle Sev’s son if they went about it properly. It would be easy to pull off. Though how the signs of abuse would be handled... Harry could obviously not return to his previous lodgings, I was certain of that if nothing else.


End file.
